


home

by saltdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltdirection/pseuds/saltdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Niall always being there for his ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there aren't any mistakes in the spelling and if there are I'm sorry.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Niall is on his phone scrolling through tumblr when Zayn sits down beside him.

“I thought you were going on a date with Liam tonight?” Niall asks confused.

Now that Niall can see Zayn’s face he wishes he’d thought before he spoke. He has difficulties with that, sometimes he will look back at interviews and regret saying certain things. But then when he doesn’t say anything he feels stupid too.

He wishes he hadn’t said anything now though. He could have happily ignored Zayn’s existence and gone on reading master posts about his own laugh. But he’s said it now and it’s time to face the music, or in this case a rambling about how Liam really doesn’t deserve Zayn.

Zayn looks about ready to punch the wall. “Yes Niall, I was supposed to go on a date with that absolute prick. But guess what? He’d rather go to Funky Buddha. I could have done so much with my evening! I cancelled plans for this. What does he think? That I’m not busy? Everything is always about him.”

“He didn’t ask you to come with him?”

“Yes he did. But he knows I don’t like going clubbing with him. I’ve told him that before and if he’s a decent boyfriend he would have paid attention.”

“Why don’t you want to go clubbing with Liam? You love Liam” Niall is quite confused at this point. He’s pretty sure Zayn is being difficult.

“Because there are always girls there Niall. Liam always gets drunk and then I lose him and I always find him an hour later with Andy drinking way too expensive champagne on the street.”

So that’s the problem then. Zayn wants all of Liam’s attention and Liam wanted to go clubbing.

“So what did you want to do?”

“I don’t know” Zayn is mumbling, he probably knows he’s being a baby. “I just wanted to watch Iron man or something.”

“So why didn’t you just ask him to?”

“Cause Liam is always so angry at me and I was worried I would ruin his night.”

Oh Zayn, sweet insecure Zayn who doesn’t even realise that he’s Liam’s entire world even though they’ve been together for so long now.

“Zayn look at me” Niall says seriously and Zayn looks up expectantly. “You do realise Liam is in love with you and would probably cancel his plans for a Pharell concert to make you happy?”

What a pair of silly boys, they’re probably both having a miserable night because they’d much rather be together and instead they’re on their own. Why do they have to make things so complicated for themselves. Niall snorts to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” Zayn asks a little offended.

Niall stands up to get himself some food and as he’s walking away he says “nothing it’s just that you’re both idiots” while cackling.

 

He’s had a lovely snack, a bath and a short guitar session and he’s lying in one of the softest king beds England has to offer. Everything is perfect really, until he hears; thump, thump, thump. A constant rhythm as if someone is throwing a ball against the wall. Niall holds out for ten minutes until he gets out of bed and barges through Louis’ door.

“Stop throwing that stupid ball I’m trying to get some sleep mate.”

Shit, he should have thought this through too. Louis throws the ball at his head.

“Ouch that fucking hurt you twat!”

“Well I’m fucking hurt too right now!”

“Did Harry finally dump you?” Niall smiles, it’s always best to get back at Louis through Harry.

“He might as bloody well have. He’s never here anymore. I’m really upset and he’s in shitty L.A. again.”

Didn’t Niall just go through this with Zayn. Aren’t they supposed to be grown men and not insecure thirteen year olds. Is this what the relationship life does to people?

“Why don’t you just go to shitty L.A. with him then?” As soon as he's asked it he realises that it's a pointless question. Niall knows why, they’re not allowed to be seen together, let alone take a holiday together.

“Shut up Niall.”

Niall is tired and he wants to sleep, he might as well get it over with “Why are you so upset Lou?”

“This article is talking shit about us and I think it’s getting to me because I’m tired and lonely.”

He really does feel bad for Louis. He always puts up a brave face for them, especially Harry. But hiding who you are all the time must be exhausting. Most of the time it’s alright, because when Louis is with Harry he is brave and happy. But then Harry eventually goes off to L.A. and Louis is left in London. It isn’t Harry’s fault either, he’s practically forced to be away from Louis.

Niall can’t really help Louis, because Louis needs Harry and he simply isn’t. But he lays down on Louis’ bed anyway and pats the empty space beside him. They cuddle together and Niall hopes he’s an okay substitute for now.

 

“I’m not doing anything in them!”

“Yes you are, you’re obviously drunk and you look like you’re about ready to fuck her.”

Sometimes Niall wonders why he lets anyone stay over at his house. He didn’t get enough sleep because of Louis and now at ten in the morning Zayn and Liam are yelling at each other. He wants to watch _Match Of The Day_ though so he braces himself for the fight.

As soon as he sets foot into the room Liam starts yelling at him “Niall! Look at these pictures. Is there anything wrong with them?”

He’s not sure what to say because there isn’t anything wrong with the picture, but Zayn probably thinks he’s on his side.

“I don’t care about you’re pictures they’re talking about the United v. City game.” He gestures towards the T.V. hoping they'll understand the hint and let him watch his programme in peace. 

At that moment Louis comes downstairs. Niall is thankful for this, Louis will probably want to watch the football too. Hopefully it'll cheer him up a little as well. Niall is happy to see that when Louis notices Man United on the screen his face lights up.

After about five minutes when Zayn and Liam start arguing again Louis tells them to either shut up and listen or to fuck off. They stay, but of course Zayn won’t shut up.

“ _Please_ Liam kiss him or kill him, but silence him because we want to hear Gary Lineker talk about Rooney’s phenomenal goal.”

So Liam does kiss Zayn and it isn’t much better than talking, but when Louis turns up the volume it’s bearable.

 

They’re on the stage. Harry came back about a week ago and he’s been unbearable. Him and Louis both, they always are after they’ve been apart. One minute Niall will be sitting on the couch enjoying his Nando’s and the next he’ll be watching a bloody porno. It’s not just that though, Harry wrote Louis a song in L.A. and Louis actually cried. They just get all sappy and horny when they’ve been apart. Niall can’t even really get mad because he loves seeing his boys happy and together. When he does say something about it Louis yells “you’re just jealous ‘cause no one’s writing you love songs!” Then, before Niall can reply they’ll literally get lost in love again.

Anyway they’re on the stage now and they’re about to sing _Don’t forget where you belong_. Niall looks over to his right and there are Zayn and Liam. He thinks back to all they’re stupid little fights. They don’t even realise how in love they are. They probably think they’re not blatantly obvious right now. He knows that if he turns to his right he’ll see the exact same thing. He looks anyway and it’s worth it because Harry is smiling at Louis like the sun and Louis is looking at Harry like he hung the moon.

Niall smiles to himself because all four of them think they’re good at hiding their feelings. Later when he’s in his hotel room scrolling through his dashboard he’ll see this moment giffed with a caption like ‘the captain and his ships’. He’s quite proud of that, he is the captain, he was the first to support them and he’ll be the last too. He’s their biggest fan, because honestly these boys are pretty great people. He grins as he hears the beginning chords of _Don’t forget where you belong_ kicking in, thinking about the truth in the song and feeling home.


End file.
